Rose and Baby's Breath
by baebaekchoo
Summary: Baekhyun dan Baixian adalah saudara kembar yang mencintai pribadi berbeda—dalam satu tubuh milik Park Chanyeol. [CHANBAEK / Chanyeol x Baekhyun Fanfiction / AlterEgo!Parks x Twin!Byuns]


Seorang lelaki bersurai kemerahan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi penumpang yang terlihat nyaman. Sepasang iris abu-abu miliknya menerawang, ia akan pulang. Byun Baixian, begitu orang mengenal sosoknya. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela, menampilkan pemandangan lapangan terbang yang luas, dan di ujung sana beberapa gedung pencakar langit terlihat seperti miniatur.

"Enam bulan berlalu sangat cepat, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah monolog, jika sosok lelaki lain tidak mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya. Lelaki itu memiliki mata yang lebar dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya.

"Ya, sangat cepat."

Namun Baixian mengabaikannya. Walau ia mengetahui bahwa sosok di hadapannya bukan orang asing—well, lelaki itu terkenal, anak dari pemegang saham terbesar yayasan kampusnya. Si surai merah memutuskan untuk membuang pandangan ke arah lapangan terbang seiring suara pramugari dari interkom memberi pengumuman.

"Hai, aku kembali."

Telinganya mendengar suara berat dari sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Mungkin karena rasa bosan membuat Baixian penasaran. Sehingga iris abunya melirik sejenak pada lelaki di hadapannya sedang merekam video—dirinya sendiri?

Baixian mendengus.

Sementara lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi respon si surai merah.

* * *

 **Rose and Baby's Breath by baebaekchoo**

 **2018**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun Fanfiction**

 **AlterEgo(s)!Park x Twins!Byun**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: Setting—AU!College, Boys Love, Typo(s), OOC, Etc.**

 **EXO dan semua karakter dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya dan terinspirasi oleh drama Kill Me Heal Me.**

* * *

 **:: 1 ::**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Langit biru yang menyejukan berhiaskan awan-awan putih merupakan ciri khas bahwa musim panas telah tiba. Walaupun begitu, sejuknya musim semi masih terhirup disela-sela napas berembus. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi normal melintasi terminal kedatangan dengan troli dalam dorongan, tas ransel melingkar secara kasual di bahunya. Sepasang mata sipit di balik sunglass menjelajahi luasnya bandara. Kerutan samar pun tercipta di balik rambut tipis yang menutupi dahi karena dari sekian banyak manusia yang membawa kertas besar bertuliskan nama, tidak ada satu pun miliknya.

"Uhm." Gumaman kecil menyapa indera pendengarannya bersamaan dengan tepukan ringan di bahu.

Lantas sang pemuda menoleh hingga mendapati sosok yang familiar di hadapannya—ah bahkan rasanya seperti melihat cermin. Hanya saja perbedaan warna rambut mereka paling kentara.

"Baixian!" Seru lelaki yang menepuknya tadi. Tanpa aba-aba segera menerjang si pemuda dengan pelukan erat.

Mereka adalah **Byun Baekhyun** dan **Byun Baixian**. Sepasang anak kembar yang lahir ke dunia dalam perbedaan waktu hanya sekian menit. Baekhyun—lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya, adalah yang menghirup udara dunia pertama kali—karena itu ia dengan bangga mengaku sebagai seorang kakak. Sedangkan tiga menit setelahnya, Baixian keluar dari perut Nyonya Byun.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun—" Baixian merotasikan bola mata. Enggan membalas pelukan kembarannya. Justru bahasa tubuhnya menolak pelukan Baekhyun. "Lepaskan, bodoh. Kita menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang."

Kekehan manis terdengar sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan kembarannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa menit itu memberikan cengiran, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi juga matanya yang turut tersenyum.

"Jangan malu-malu! Aku tahu 'kok, kau merindukanku namun hanya gengsi saja, kan?"

Baixian mendengus, "Terserah."

Seakan telah terbiasa dengan sikap sang adik, Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil. Ia kembali merapatkan diri pada lengan kembarannya. "Hehehe, ayo pulang, Xian!"

Baixian hanya mengembuskan napas pasrah ketika sang kakak menyeretnya dengan semangat untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia merotasikan bola matanya sejenak, hingga akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan sosok lelaki yang tadi duduk berseberangan dengannya di pesawat.

"Tch," dengus Baixian ketika lelaki itu lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan dengan angkuh." Dasar orang aneh.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

"Eomma, kami pulang!"

Salam ceria Byun Baekhyun bagaikan melodi yang indah mengiringi siang hari di kediaman keluarga Byun. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu tersenyum lebar sambil tangannya menarik sang adik menuju ruang tengah.

Byun Taeyeon, sang ibu dari si kembar membalas kedatangan sang anak dengan senyuman manis. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya meski pada akhirnya mereka akan duduk juga di ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, biarkan Baixian istirahat dulu, ne?" ujar sang eomma lembut kemudian beralih pada Baixian dan memeluknya singkat. "Selamat datang kembali, Baixian."

Taeyeon pun menuntun Baixian untuk duduk di sofa sementara Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil minuman.

Pandangan Baixian menyapu interior ruang keluarga yang tidak jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali—sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Beijing.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti rumah, pikirnya dalam hati. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa yang empuk dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Taeyeon tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat sang anak yang hampir setengah tahun berada di Negeri Panda tersebut. Tangannya terulur memainkan surai sang anak, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat Baixian masih kecil dahulu.

"Eommaaa—" Rengekan Baixian lebih terdengar seperti seruan. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," dengusnya.

Melihat reaksi sang anak, Taeyeon tertawa ringan. "Tapi kau 'kan tetap anak eomma, hm?"

Ah, sifat Taeyeon yang seperti ini benar-benar menurun pada sang kakak alias Byun Baekhyun.

Baixian hanya bergumam malas karena perkataan sang ibu memang benar adanya.

"Xiaaan~ lihat apa yang kubawa?!"

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun dengan suara cerianya kembali memasuki ruang keluarga. Tiga kotak susu strawberry terlihat dalam dekapannya.

Iris milik Baixian bersinar dengan semangat. "Susu strawberry!" bahkan ia berseru tak kalah senang.

Yah, meski pun mereka terlihat bertolak belakang, namun Baekhyun dan Baixian tetap memiliki kesamaan sebagai anak kembar.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

Di lain sisi, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Keluarga Park terlihat begitu tegang. Menunggu sang anak bungsu yang kabarnya hari ini telah kembali dari Beijing setelah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama enam bulan.

Pelayan pribadi Tuan Park memasuki ruang keluarga dengan hormat, memberikan salam.

"Tuan Muda sudah sampai," ucap sang pelayan.

Raut wajah Park Seunghyun mengeras. Sementara sang isteri di sebelahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir.

Seunghyun mengangguk singkat pada sang pelayan.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pemuda dengan style hair down memasuki ruang keluarga dengan senyum merekah. Bagaikan aura positif yang menyebae ke seluruh penjuru ruangan—meredakan ketegangan yang awalnya menguasai.

Seunghyun menghampiri pemuda itu, **Park Chanyeol** —anaknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Terimakasih, abeoji." Sebelum akhirnya beralih pada sang ibu, Sandara.

"Eomma, ini aku," lanjutnya.

Perlahan—namun dengan ragu, Sandara bergerak mendekati sosok anaknya. Tangan ramping itu membingkai rahang sang anak yang sudah membentuk rupa bagaikan milik suaminya.

"Chanyeol-ah ..? Ini kau?" Mungkin pertanyaan dari sang wanita terdengar retorik.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepala sembari tersenyum lembut.

Detik berikutnya Sandara membawa sosok anaknya itu ke dalam pelukan erat. Ia bahkan tidak dapat merendam tangis ketika lengan sang anak membalas pelukannya.

Seunghyun turut tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Setidaknya rasa khawatir yang sempat menyelimuti hilang sejenak.

Ya, hanya sejenak.

Karena senyum lembut seorang Park Chanyeol telah hilang, tergantikan oleh seringaian licik yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak mengenali anak sendiri, hm?"

Bahkan nada suaranya yang lembut berubah menjadi keji.

Lelaki itu _**bukan**_ Park Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo terimakasih udah mau baca fanfic ini xD specially untuk **chansabaek** yang udah bikin aku mau ngepost fanfic lagi di ffn~

udah berapa lama ya sejak oneshoot pertama aku dipost(?)

pokoknya fanfic ini muncul karena aku main _my star garden_ terus di dorm-nya aku masukin baekhyun kokobop ver, chanyeol rookie ver, sama baekhyun rookie ver. jadi kepikiran lucu kali ya baekhyun x chanyeol x baixian xD tapi aku gak rela bikin dua duanya berebutan chanyeol... makanya jadilah seperti ini. jadi berasa ini fanfic dengan pho yang sama-sama chanbaek /ga

heeheheheh jadi kebanyakan curcol aku.

semoga kalian tertarik sama fanficnya~ sampai bertemu di chapter depan!

pyoooong~


End file.
